Low power consumption is a design goal for many electronic devices. This is particularly true for mobile computing devices, and those using color displays. Improvements in display technology have provided bright, colorful displays with many more capabilities than previous displays. Along with the improved display technology, however, has come increased power consumption.
Some display drivers provide a partial display or partial refresh feature. In one example of such a feature, a display driver may switch from providing full display data to a liquid crystal display (LCD) to providing partial display data to the LCD from a dedicated memory. This may allow the display driver to enter a lower power mode and further allow a microprocessor or application-specific integrated circuit providing the display data to the display driver to enter a low power or sleep mode. However, further reductions in power consumption are needed.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved system and method for reducing power consumption in a display system. Further what is needed is a mobile computing device which has a longer operating time on a single battery charge than in previous devices. Further still what is needed is a system and method for further reducing power consumption in a partial display mode or in a full display mode. Further still, what is needed is a system and method for providing other advantageous features associated with periodically removing a power supply signal from a liquid crystal display.
The teachings herein extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above-mentioned needs.